Flanges are projecting rims, collars or rings on articles such as, shafts, pipes, housings, valves, and the like. Flanges provide a place for attachment of such articles to each other. Such articles having adjacent cavities where the means to connect the article does not intrude into the cavity. Typically, there is fluid under pressure in the cavity. A sealing means, such as a gasket or O-ring is placed between the corresponding surfaces of flanges and the object to which it is connected, usually an opposing flange. Opposing articles are connected by means, such as nuts and bolts.
From time-to-time leaks develop in the gasket area of such connected articles. It is desirable to make such repair without having to disassemble the adjacent sections of the pipe or other connected articles. The ability to make such repairs enables the article to continue in use.
Apparatus and methods of making repairs to leaking pipe flanges have been disclosed in the art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,816; 3,467,141; 3,603,616; 3,770,301; 4,049,296; 4,171,142, and 4,274,640. While the apparatus disclosed provide satisfactory means to seal pipe flanges and other related leaks, as well as means to inject sealant between opposing flanges, they are limited in their use. Generally, these apparatus are limited to a specific circumferential shape of a given flange, i.e., circular, having a specific diameter.